Lubie passagère ou plus ?
by Terumomo
Summary: Alors qu'il raccompagne Kotetsu chez lui après une soirée bien arrosée, Barnaby se prend à embrasser son ami pendant son sommeil. Par la suite, il commence à avoir des pensées étranges... Comment doit-il les interpréter ? S'agit-il d'une simple lubie passagère ou... de plus ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut !

Il s'agit ici de mon premier essai sur le fandom Tiger x Bunny. J'ai commencé à regarder l'anime et j'ai complètement adoré, et donc mon cerveau s'est mis en marche de manière infernale. Et voilà ce que ça donne.

A l'origine c'est un one-shot, mais j'ai trouvé qu'il était trop long alors je l'ai divisé en trois parties.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette première partie.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Lubie passagère ou… plus ?

Partie 1

Allonger sur son lit, un bras lui servant d'appui tête, Barnaby fixait le plafond sans le voir. Il avait essayé de dormir mais son esprit le tarabustait depuis plus de deux heures, depuis qu'il avait quitté son coéquipier. Pensivement, son index passait et repassait sur ses lèvres. Il avait encore la sensation de sentir cette étrange sensation. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir oser perpétrer un tel acte.

Il y a encore deux heures, il accompagnait Kotetsu-san dans une beuverie. L'équipe de choc qu'ils formaient tous les deux avait fait un sacré coup de filet en capturant toute une bande de malfrats, et, pour une fois, sans payer d'indemnité pour la destruction habituelle des infrastructures municipales, généreusement exécuté par le brun. Pour lui, tous les moyens étaient bons pour assurer la protection des citoyens. Une conception que, au début, Barnaby ne comprenait pas. Il avait fallu un an pour qu'enfin il appréhende la façon de penser de son partenaire. Il avait appris à mieux comprendre son ainé. A son contact son caractère avait fini par s'adoucir et ils s'étaient rapprochés tous les deux. Le blond ne pensait plus seulement aux points que pouvaient lui apporter chaque mission mais prenait plus en considération l'aspect humain.

Quant à Tiger… à vrai dire, il restait le même. Toujours autant de destruction pour peu de résultat en définitive. Mais miraculeusement, il avait décollé de la queue du classement pour grimper lentement, accumulant des points tout en perdant des pénalités. En somme, les choses avaient évoluées en restant fondamentalement les mêmes. Du moins jusqu'à ce soir.

Tous les héros de la ville s'étaient rassemblés pour fêter la victoire dans le bar habituel où le plus âgé trainait. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, les blagues pourries, et l'alcool aussi… Si bien, que chacun se retrouva vite avec un esprit très peu alerte. Les conversations n'avaient plus ni queue ni tête. Quand Kotetsu-san avait fini par complètement s'avachir sur la table, baragouinant des onomatopées mal articulées, Barnaby décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à la soirée. Il salua ses amis et prit congés, soutenant par l'épaule son ainé qui titubait fortement.

Avait-on idée de s'enivrer de la sorte ? Lui, avait bu mais avec beaucoup plus de raison, et il n'était aucunement saoul. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son coéquipier qui ne semblait pas pouvoir aligner plus de deux pas à la suite sans tomber la tête la première à la rencontre du bitume. Autant dire que le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement du brun n'avait pas été de tout repos. C'est donc avec soulagement que Barnaby l'avait laissé tomber sur le canapé du salon. Il se voyait mal grimper l'escalier apparent sans rambarde de sécurité avec un ivrogne sous le bras. Un geste malheureux et c'était la chute assurée, qui ne se ferait pas sans dommage.

Le salon ferait très bien l'affaire pour la nuit. Barnaby en avait profité pour chercher de quoi couvrir l'endormi, ou plutôt le comateux, avant que ce dernier ne commence à trembler de froid. Le blond se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il faisait aussi froid dans l'appartement. Kotetsu-san baissait-il toujours le chauffage quand il n'était pas chez lui ? Une fois trouvé une couverture, qui trainait sur une chaise dans la chambre, Barnaby ôta les chaussures de son coéquipier ainsi que sa casquette. Il étala finalement la couverture sur son corps, s'assurant que l'endormi était bien couvert.

La scène était des plus anodines et d'ailleurs, combien de fois n'avait-il pas ainsi ramené le brun chez lui ? Combien de fois avait-il fait les même gestes ces dix derniers mois quand Tiger se saoulait où alors qu'il travaillait jusqu'à un épuisement tel qu'il ne savait même plus se trainer ? Cependant, aujourd'hui, quelque chose sortait de l'ordinaire ou peut-être était-il plus imbibé qu'il ne le pensait, mais Barnaby ne voyait pas comment expliquer ce soudain attrait qu'une partie du visage de Kotetsu-san éveillait en lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi non plus il trouvait ses lèvres tout à coup si attirantes. D'autant que le souffle saturé d'alcool qui en sortait n'avait rien d'engageant. Barnaby n'avait plus l'impression que tout cela avait de l'importance à ce moment.

- Bunny… hum…

A ce moment Barnaby n'avait plus rien eu en tête. Le seul fait que son nom soit sorti de la bouche de son coéquipier dans son sommeil avait précipité les choses. Sans qu'il ne voie rien venir, sans qu'il ne contrôle rien, ses lèvres avaient rencontrés celles de l'endormi en une simple caresse qui n'avait pas duré longtemps puisque Barnaby y avait mis fin presque aussitôt. Le contact de la chair douce et chaude l'avait réveillé et il s'était relevé vivement pour reculer de trois ou quatre pas, complètement abasourdi par son geste. Il lui avait fallu encore quelques minutes pour prendre pleinement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire et s'enfuir, ébranlé.

Voilà qui expliquait son état actuel d'insomnie. Le blond se posait des questions sur son comportement, ce qui l'empêchait de pouvoir fermer l'œil sereinement. Avec tout l'esprit critique qu'il avait, toute l'intelligence qu'il possédait, il ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête pour qu'il en arrive à embrasser son partenaire pendant son sommeil. Il ne comprenait pas bien non plus pourquoi y penser faisait très légèrement accélérer les battements de son cœur. Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de profiter du sommeil des individus. En tout cas, certainement pas de son partenaire, et pour faire un tel geste !

Quelque chose ne devait pas tourner rond chez lui. Il devait avoir bu plus qu'il ne le pensait. Comme l'attestait sa tête qui lui tournait depuis un certains temps et son estomac qui semblait prêt a faire des saltos à tout moment. Par contre cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait encore la sensation des lèvres de Kotetsu-san sur les siennes, ni pourquoi un léger picotement lui parcourait l'échine au souvenir de son nom qui avait été murmuré par ces mêmes lèvres.

* * *

Kotetsu avançait presque comme un somnambule en direction du quartier général pour sa séance d'entrainement quotidienne. Le réveil avait été brutal. Un bruit dérangeant l'avait perturbé dans son sommeil. Un son tellement strident que ses tempes l'avaient vrillé. A peine avait-il ouvert les yeux qu'il su qu'il n'aurait pas du accepter d'aller à cette soirée. Ce sentiment se renforça autant que sa migraine quand le visage contrit d'Agnès était apparu à l'écran et que sa voix résonna impitoyablement dans sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ! Tout le monde est déjà là, tu es le dernier !

La communication avait pris fin avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. De toute manière son état mal réveillé et encore échevelé ne lui aurait pas permis d'aligner convenablement deux paroles cohérentes. Il avait maintenant la désagréable impression d'avoir un pot de fer à la place de la tête. Une longue douche et un tube d'aspirine plus tard et Kotetsu était sorti, son sac sur l'épaule, la tête toujours douloureuse.

En effet, c'est sans grande surprise qu'il constata que tous les autres héros étaient déjà bien là et parfaitement bien dans leurs baskets. Il avait du être le seul à boire comme un trou pendant que les autres se lamentaient d'avoir un compagnon de la sorte. Mais pour une fois qu'il réussissait une mission de la sorte, sans dommages collatéraux, à savoir la destruction complète des infrastructures municipales, il fallait absolument le fêter. Quitte à, par la suite, payer les pots cassés. D'ailleurs la première vague de reproche arriva en la personne de Blue Rose.

- C'est maintenant que tu arrives. Je te rappelle que les entrainements commencent à neuf heures et pas à dix heures trente ! S'écria la lycéenne en le pointant de manière accusatoire du doigt.

- Désolé, petite panne d'oreiller, s'excusa le brun en se frottant nerveusement la tête.

- Vu ton halène, tu as tout juste décuvé. Tu aurais pu te laver les dents au moins avant de venir !

L'adolescente s'éloigna de lui, se pinçant le nez comme si une odeur nauséabonde la dérangeait fortement.

- Quoi, à ce point là ? S'étonna Kotetsu en examinant son souffle contre sa main.

Effectivement, des effluves d'alcool persistaient de la nuit passée, lui procurant une halène chargée de whisky. Rien d'étonnant à ce que Karina l'ait quitté si prématurément en plein milieu de ses remontrances. A vraie dire, il ne prêtait qu'une importance moindre à ce genre de chose, il n'avait donc pas pris la peine se pomponner avant de venir. Juste une douche, et il avait enfilé une propre chemise avant de remettre son pantalon de la veille. De toute manière après l'entrainement, il devrait de nouveau se laver, alors à quoi bon s'éterniser dans des soins vestimentaires inutiles ?

Faisant route vers les vestiaires, il croisa son coéquipier qui passait une bouteille d'eau aux lèvres. Un sourire radieux naquit sur les lèvres du brun en le voyant.

- Yo Bunny-chan ! On dirait bien que tu as la forme aujourd'hui.

- On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi Kotetsu-san. Tu as une tête à faire peur.

- Vraiment ? Bah, une bonne séance d'entrainement et il n'y paraitra plus. Au fait, je suppose que c'est toi qui m'as ramené hier soir. Merci.

- Tu devrais éviter de boire autant, soupira le jeune homme. Cela causerait moins de problèmes à tout le monde et tu ne te ferais pas remonter les bretelles pour être en retard par Agnès-san.

- C'est pas ça qui l'empêchera d'en avoir après moi.

Sentant un regard acéré lui bruler le dos, Kotetsu se retourna pour tomber sur les orbes noisette de Blue Rose. Une lueur réprobatrice y brillait qui ne fit que le mettre mal à l'aise.

- Je me demander pourquoi toutes les femmes que je connais me font toujours des sermons dès qu'elles me voient, soupira-t-il.

- Peut-être parce que tu es un cas désespéré, répondit Barnaby en passant un regard par-dessus l'épaule de son interlocuteur pour apercevoir l'adolescente qui semblait bouder dans son coin.

Pourtant, deux secondes plus tôt il aurait juré avoir vu la jeune fille braquer un regard enflammé sur son coéquipier, raison pour laquelle ledit coéquipier s'était retourné vivement.

- D'ailleurs, je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de vite te changer et commencer tes exercices si tu ne veux pas qu'Agnès-san se transforme en furie, conclu le blond en repartant vers une machine à abdos.

- Hay, hay.

Même Bunny-chan lui faisait des leçons de morale. Ce garçon n'avait jamais été un joyeux luron, il était trop droit et moralisateur pour ça. Mais ces derniers mois, Kotetsu avait réussi à le dérider un peu. Bien sûr leur logique de chamaillerie continuait mais dans une entente plus cordiale. C'était devenue leur manière de communiquer et dans un sens, cela lui plaisait bien d'avoir ce rapport privilégié avec son partenaire.

Tiger se souvenait encore combien il avait été dur de conquérir la confiance de Bunny. Les premières semaines de leur collaboration avaient été catastrophiques. Il avait beau lui imposer sa façon de voir les choses, le blond restait braqué sur ses idées. Ce qui avait débouché sur une situation burlesque lors de leur première mission en commun. Rien qu'à se souvenir comment il avait réussi à les saucissonner Bunny et lui en utilisant son câble, un rire joyeux montait immanquablement dans la gorge de Kotetsu.

Heureusement leur relation avait fini par s'améliorer avec le temps. Maintenant, le brun ne dirait pas qu'ils étaient copains comme cochons, mais une certaine harmonie et une confiance s'étaient installées. Et cette collaboration lui avait aussi apporté un plus. Il se sentait moins seul et n'avait plus non plus la sensation d'être le rebut de la famille des héros. Son blason avait, en quelque sorte, été redoré. Une aubaine pour un vétéran comme lui qui ne décollait plus de la dernière place du classement l'année précédente encore. Tiger avait réussi à remonter la pente glissante qu'il avait dégringolée d'année en année en dix ans d'activité.

Il n'avait que peu de honte à avouer que c'était grâce à Bunny. Son équipier avait une influence positive sur lui. Tout comme lui, avait une influence sur le comportement dédaigneux du blond. Une influence constante. D'ailleurs Kotetsu avait du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait en être la cause, avec son comportement parfois irresponsable, il valait mieux éviter de le prendre en modèle. Quoique concernant Barnaby, le décoincer un peu ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Même en ayant un comportement irresponsable.

Malgré son mal de tête persistant, Kotetsu avait fini par détecter, au fil de la journée, un léger changement dans le comportement de son ami. Il avait assez souvent surpris son regard vert braqué sur lui. Mais dès que le brun s'en apercevait et qu'il tournait la tête dans sa direction en quête de réponse, Bunny détournait la tête. C'était étrange et déplaisant de se savoir épié par un ami. Tiger en était arrivé à se poser des questions pour finalement en fin de journée en arriver à la conclusion qu'il avait du faire quelque chose la veille alors qu'il était ivre mort.

Une petite conversation avec Bison lui avait confirmé que son ami blond l'avait embarqué, le trainant lamentablement derrière lui, pour le raccompagner. Il lui avait aussi certifié que ce dernier n'avait en aucun cas fait montre d'un comportement étrange. Donc, s'il avait du se passer un incident, cela c'était déroulé quelque part entre la sortie de soirée et le moment où Bunny l'avait laissé seul chez lui. Complètement bourré qu'il était, il avait pu faire et dire n'importe quoi. Avait-il tenu des propos choquant pour ses oreilles virginales ?

Une drôle d'idée traversa la tête de Kotetsu. Bunny était-il encore vierge ? A vingt-quatre ans, c'était assez peu probable. Curieusement, il avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur la vie privée de son partenaire. Ils se connaissaient depuis un an et tout ce qu'il savait du blond c'était son nom à rallonge et le fait que ses parents avaient été assassinés quand il avait quatre ans. Il connaissait aussi son caractère hautain, sûr de lui, et sans compromis. Voilà tout ce qu'il connaissait de lui, c'était très peu. Il était donc légitime, en tant que coéquipier, qu'il veuille en savoir plus.

* * *

Barnaby se morigéna une fois de plus alors qu'il prenait conscience du fait que son esprit était encore parti vagabonder du côté de Kotetsu-san. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ce fameux soir et depuis, des pensées étranges lui passaient par la tête. Il avait beau se dire que ce n'était pas bien grave, juste une lubie passagère, le fait d'imaginer son partenaire sous la douche sans rien d'autre sur lui qui la mousse, qui d'ailleurs disparaissait de plus en plus rapidement au fil de ses divagations, avait de quoi l'inquiéter sur sa santé mentale. D'abord, il avait voulu l'embrasser, maintenant il fantasmait sur son corps. Si seulement il pouvait ôter ses images de son esprit, il ne se sentirait pas aussi mal vis-à-vis de Kotetsu-san.

Ce dernier avait remarqué son comportement inhabituel. Plus d'une fois il s'était retourné pour le découvrir en flagrant délit de matage. A chaque foi, il avait sourit mais Barnaby sentait bien les questions dans son regard. Ce vieil homme avait beau être plutôt naïf, il était observateur. Et soyons clair, il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et pouvait aisément décrypter un comportement anormal. D'autant plus venant de son coéquipier.

Tout aurait pu continuer à cette allure si les autres héros n'avaient pas eux aussi remarqué son comportement. Ils avaient mis plus de temps, mais depuis la veille, ils se posaient aussi des questions. Bien qu'il fasse son possible pour cacher son malaise, il était plus transparent qu'une vitre venant d'être lavée en plein été. C'était une situation paradoxale puisque Barnaby avait la réputation d'être une personne fermée. D'ordinaire, on ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il pensait, mais là son comportement étrange transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau. Il évitait clairement son coéquipier, cela ne pouvait qu'amener des questions.

- Tu as l'air dans la lune Barnaby-san.

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'encore une fois il était parti dans ses pensées. Cela lui arrivait trop souvent dernièrement et avait bien failli lui couter de rater une mission pas plus tard que la veille.

- Origami-senpai, dit-il en se retournant vers son ainé aux yeux violets.

Celui-ci s'était assis en face de lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il devait vraiment être absorbé pour ne pas l'avoir vu. Ce qui expliquait donc le regard soucieux du shinobi. N'importe qui serait inquiet de se voir ignoré alors qu'il était on ne peut plus directement en face de son interlocuteur.

- Je réfléchissais simplement, excusez-moi. Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

- Non, non. Je prenais juste une pause. Ces dernier temps, tu réfléchis beaucoup. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non.

C'était un mensonge éhonté mais Barnaby ne se voyait pas lui faire part de ses envies peu orthodoxes du moment. Envies qu'il aimerait du reste, bien comprendre.

Origami le dévisagea sans rien dire pendant un long moment. On aurait dit qu'il essayait d'analyser chaque parcelle de son être. D'ordinaire son senpai n'était pas du genre bavard et plutôt réservé de nature, mais c'était peut-être aussi l'une des personnes qui le comprenaient le mieux. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé lors de leurs études à l'académie des héros, étant dans des années différentes, mais depuis qu'ils étaient tout deux des héros à part entière, ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés. Si bien que maintenant, il n'était pas rare qu'ils aient tous les deux parfois de longues discussions. Barnaby rebutait à lui mentir, mais il ne voyait pas comment aborder un tel sujet.

- C'est à propos de Tiger-san.

Loin d'être une question, il s'agissait d'une affirmation. Affirmation qui déstabilisa le blond et arracha un sourire à son senpai.

- Tes regards son plutôt voyants, se justifia Ivan.

Barnaby soupira. Il aurait préféré ne rien regarder du tout. Mais voilà, il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par son partenaire depuis cette fameuse nuit. Le blond avait des réticences à parler de certains sujets avec son senpai, qui se montrait plus perspicace qu'il y paraissait. Pouvait-il aborder de ce qui lui passait par la tête ces derniers jours ? Origami-senpai ne se moquerait jamais des problèmes d'autrui, mais il serait très certainement gêné. De plus, aborder ce sujet ici, avec toutes les oreilles indiscrètes qui trainaient…

L'indécision n'était pourtant pas un trait de caractère que Barnaby se connaissait, pourtant en ce moment il tergiversait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une chape de plomb à la place de la tête à force de se torturer les méninges. En parler ne pourrait finalement que l'aider.

Après un long soupir, le jeune homme se leva, sa décision prise. Faisant signe à son compagnon de l'imiter, ils sortirent tous les deux. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient installés dans le salon du plus jeune, se fixant en chiens de faïence. Barnaby ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Devait-il se montrer direct ou plus subtil ? Face à lui son ami était tendu, attendant nerveusement la suite des événements.

- J'ai effectivement un léger problème, dit-il finalement, faisant lever la tête d'Ivan dans sa direction. Mais je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet.

Le dos courbé, les bras prenant appui sur ses jambes, Barnaby rassemblait tant bien que mal ses idées. Bien qu'il ne soit pas la personne la plus perspicace qui soit Origami avait une petite idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami. Il le savait pour avoir vécu le même problème auparavant. Ce regard insistant posé sur une personne en particulier, l'air constamment dans les nuages, le manque de concentration… Bref, s'il ne se trompait pas, la jalousie devrait bientôt rejoindre ce panel de sentiments.

- Je ressens de nouvelles choses… Et c'est assez perturbant.

- Vis-à-vis de Tiger-san ?

Le rouge envahit progressivement les joues de Barnaby. Il était encore plus gênant de discuter d'un tel sujet qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Sa voix refusait de sortir pour acquiescer. Il se contenta donc d'un bref assentiment de la tête.

Le silence tomba de nouveau, inconfortable. Ces longues minutes de silence eurent vite raison des nerfs de Barnaby qui se leva brusquement. Il commença ensuite à faire les cent pas sous le regard sceptique de son ainé. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Barnaby nerveux sans une bonne raison.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi soudainement, reprit Barnaby en tournant en rond. Quand je l'ai raccompagné quand il était saoul, tout à coup ses lèvres m'ont parues si tentantes. Et… depuis que j'ai frôlé ses lèvres, de drôles d'images me trottent dans la tête. Au point que je me demande ce qui cloche chez moi. C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi étrange.

Ivan regardait son jeune collègue incrédule. Il le savait naïf sur certain point mais pas aveugle. Il ne voyait même pas le point essentiel. Ou alors, il ne voulait tout simplement pas le voir. Prudemment, Origami reprit la parole, après avoir pesé ce qu'il pouvait ou non dire à son ami.

- Tu es… attiré par Tiger-san.

Les déambulations du blond cessèrent brusquement et son visage étonné se tourna vers son senpai, qui maintenant était crispé dans son fauteuil. Barnaby était choqué de cette déduction mais en même temps, il sentait que rien n'était plus vrai que ce que venait de lui dire Ivan. C'était tellement évident qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé lui-même. Surement que cela lui était tout bonnement improbable. Lui, être attiré par un vieil homme, son coéquipier de surcroit ! Comment aurait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'y penser dans une situation normale ? Il venait certes, de s'en rendre compte, mais c'était une autre paire de manches de l'avouer ouvertement. Aussi préféra-t-il se renfrogner.

- Vous dites n'importe quoi Origami-senpai. Kotetsu-san est un vieil homme plus dérangeant qu'autre chose. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être attiré par lui.

- Désolé ! S'écria l'autre blond en se relevant brusquement. Je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect. Je ferais bien d'y aller.

Sans laisser le temps à Barnaby de répondre quoique ce soit, Origami avait disparu dans l'entrée. Alors qu'il refermait la porte, un soupir soulagé franchit ses lèvres. Il n'aurait sans doute pas du être aussi direct. Il avait mis Barnaby en colère avec ses déductions. Mais il était tellement sur d'avoir mis la main sur ce qui turlupinait son ami qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ses sentiments. D'un autre côté le fait qu'il se soit mis en colère et qu'il ait appelé Tiger-san « vieil homme », ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis bien des mois, révélait que finalement il n'était peut-être pas bien loin de la vérité.

* * *

Un nouveau soupir, un ! Cela faisait combien de fois qu'il soupirait aujourd'hui ? Dixième fois ? Vingtième fois peut-être ? Kotetsu en avait perdu le compte. Plusieurs raisons étaient la cause de son problème. Car oui, il y avait des problèmes. Tout d'abord sa fille lui reprochait encore et toujours de ne jamais être là. Ce n'était pas inhabituel mais s'il l'associait à son autre problème, cela lui causait une migraine terrible à force de réfléchir, et ce problème était tout aussi compliqué sinon plus. Non assurément, il l'était plus.

Ce problème concernait Bunny. Bunny qu'il sentait distant depuis maintenant deux semaines. Bunny qui niait tout en bloc dès qu'il lui demandait des explications. Bunny dont il sentait cependant le regard posé sur lui en permanence mais qui détournait les yeux dès qu'il se retournait sur lui. Son comportement était étrange. Kotetsu avait l'impression d'être revenu au début de leur collaboration, quand le blond ne lui faisait pas confiance et agissait dans son coin. A peu de chose près qu'à cette époque Bunny l'ignorait alors qu'aujourd'hui, il sentait toujours les effluves de sa présence. Mais il restait loin. Irrémédiablement loin.

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Kotetsu soupira. Il devait avoir une conversation avec son partenaire. Et aujourd'hui. Du moins autant que possible, puisque l'après-midi touchait déjà à sa fin. C'était donc assez mal parti pour dépatouiller les fils du mystère.

Sans son entrain habituel, Kotetsu pénétra dans son bureau dans l'optique de ramasser ses affaires et s'en retourner chez lui. Le hasard faisant bien les choses, justement Bunny était assis derrière son bureau, l'air absorbé par l'écran de son ordinateur… noir. Quand il disait que son coéquipier agissait bizarrement.

- Hé Bunny-chan, le salua-t-il, son sourire revenu par cette rencontre inespérée.

Mais son sourire fut de courte durée, quand le silence lui répondit. Barnaby n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, fixant son écran vide sans le voir.

- Bunny ! S'exclama-t-il en agitant la main devant les yeux du jeune homme.

Ce dernier sursauta et revint à la réalité quand ses émeraudes rencontrèrent le regard chocolat de son ainé. Mais son expression reprit bien vite ses traits fermés habituels.

- Qu'y a-t-il Kotetsu-san ?

- C'est justement ce que je me tue à te demander depuis des jours !

- Et la réponse n'a pas changée. Je vais très bien.

Les yeux de Kotetsu se plissèrent alors qu'il dévisageait son jeune ami. Rien ne passait sur son visage. Aucune expression qu'il pourrait analyser. En plus d'être impassible, Barnaby était têtu. Trop pour son propre bien malheureusement.

- Bunny, sérieusement, tu n'es pas dans ton assiette. Tu as failli faire capoter la dernière mission en agissant seul, sur un coup de tête. Tu as pris des risques inconsidérés. Je croyais que c'était moi le plus irresponsable des deux. Mais il semblerait que tu ne t'en sortes pas trop mal non plus dans le genre.

Barnaby ne sut que répondre pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il avait pris les devants en voyant Kotetsu en difficulté et n'avait réussi au final qu'à se mettre en danger. Le fait d'avoir vu son coéquipier à terre, avait réveillé en lui une peur qu'il croyait disparu depuis qu'il avait vu ses parents mourir. Il avait transposé le visage de Kotetsu à celui de ces parents et il n'avait pas pu se maitriser.

- On dirait qu'on est revenu au temps où tu voulais venger tes parents.

Je voulais te protéger ! S'écria-t-il intérieurement.

- Bunny-chan, allez dis-moi ce qui se passe, reprit Tiger, sa voix radoucie.

Barnaby sentit tout son corps se tendre. Son partenaire était maintenant si proche, qu'il sentait les effluves de son eau de toilette musquée.

- Bunny-chan…

Les yeux de Kotetsu, si rieurs d'ordinaire étaient maintenant marqués par l'inquiétude et, ce qui lui fit le plus mal, voilés par une lueur de tristesse. A s'échiner à ne vouloir rien lui dire, le blond savait qu'il inquiétait cet homme qu'il avait appris à considérer comme un ami. Mais voir combien son comportement l'atteignait, cela lui porta un coup au cœur. Le duo qu'il formait avec Kotetsu-san allait en pâtir s'il ne faisait rien pour régler cette histoire au plus vite. Tout cela n'avait que trop duré. D'ailleurs, le brasier qui s'était allumé dans ses reins depuis qu'il était entouré par l'odeur de son équipier ne lui laissait que peu d'espoir concernant ses pulsions qui au fil des jours s'intensifiaient.

- Kotetsu-san…

Le regard émeraude migra des orbes noisette pour glisser le long du visage tanné pour finalement et fatalement s'accrocher à sa bouche. Comme envouté par un sort puissant, Barnaby voyait les lèvres bouger et remuer sans qu'aucun son ne lui parvienne, se répercutant jusqu'à ses tympans, le rendant totalement sourd. Comme depuis deux semaines, Barnaby trouva ses deux bouts de chair finement galbés irrésistibles. Le fait qu'ils remuaient de la sorte, lui donnait encore plus envie de les immobiliser dans un baiser. Le brasier qui l'avait pris se propageait maintenant au reste de son corps, le faisant frissonner. Un grondement sourd lui vrillait le crane devenant presque insupportable.

- Bon sang Bunny, tu vas arrêter de me regarder avec ces yeux de merlan frit et me répondre !

Cette fois, Barnaby avait entendu l'exclamation. Le ton emporté et les mots employés ne lui avait guère plus mais n'avait pas non plus apaisé le désir qui brulait en lui. Au contraire, il n'en avait que plus envie de le faire taire et d'une manière pacifique et plaisante. La digue qu'il maintenait tant bien que mal depuis des jours venait de céder et quelqu'un devait en subir les conséquences.

- Si tu tiens tellement à le savoir… murmura-t-il.

Kotetsu avait plus ou moins compris le murmure rauque de son ami. Le son qui était sorti des lèvres du blond ressemblait plus à un grondement qu'autre chose, il avait compris l'essentiel, et allait donc avoir les réponses à ses questions.

Alors qu'il courbait le dos pour écouter ce que Bunny avait à dire, ce dernier le saisit par la cravate et d'un coup sec, le ramena contre lui. Déstabilisé, Tiger se retrouva plaqué contre le blond, ses lèvres buttant contre les siennes. Tout naïf qu'il était, Kotetsu crut d'abord à un accident. Mais il déchanta bien vite quand une langue s'insinua dans sa bouche, profitant de sa surprise. Les yeux grands ouverts, le brun essayait de comprendre pourquoi, tout à coup, il se retrouvait à embrasser Barnaby. Ou plutôt, c'était Bunny qui l'embrassait, et lui était trop abasourdi pour faire quoique se soit. Seulement une quantité inquiétante de questions lui traversaient la tête. Pourquoi Bunny l'embrassait-il ? Bunny avait-il pris un coup sur la tête ? Bunny était-il en manque ? Bunny s'amusait-il à lui faire une blague ? Bunny le prenait-il pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

Alors que toutes ces questions dansaient dans sa tête à lui en donner le tournis, Kotetsu sentit la langue du blond frôler ses dents, son palet, les parois de ses joues pour finir par caresser sa propre langue. Instinctivement cette dernière se mit en mouvement pour participer faiblement à l'échange, plus par reflexe conditionné que par envie de partager le baiser. Et soyons franc, un baiser restait un baiser quelque soit la personne en face de vous. Si tant est qu'elle soit douée, Kotetsu pourrait embrasser infiniment une personne.

Quand enfin Bunny le relâcha, le souffle saccadé, Kotetsu le regarda, hébété, se relever comme si de rien n'était. Une fois debout, ce dernier fixa son partenaire qui avait un regard perdu, et soupira faiblement.

- Voila ce qui m'arrive, dit-il simplement avant de décamper prestement, laissant derrière lui un Kotetsu figé tel une statue de granit.

* * *

Voilà pour cette première partie.

A la prochaine pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

J'ai réussi à me connecter en ce premier jour de l'année pour publier la suite des aventures de Tiger et Bunny. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon et que vous êtes en forme. Pour ma part, j'ai la patate !

Croyez moi ou non, mais je viens juste de me rendre compte que ce chapitre avaient quelques petites redondances avec le précédent. J'espère que vous m'en excuserez, ce n'est pas vraiment volontaire. Juste un tour de mon subconscient. Mais bon ce n'est pas trop dérangeant, enfin j'espère...

Un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait un énorme plaisir. Pour être franche, je ne pensais pas en avoir, vu le nombre reduit de fic en français sur ce fandom. Alors vous imaginez ma joie ! J'y répondrais d'ailleurs sous peu, promis.

Donc voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Et bien sûr, une très bonne année !

* * *

Lubie passagère… ou plus ?

Partie 2

Combien de temps était-il resté planté dans le bureau, seul avec ses pensées incohérentes ? Kotetsu ne saurait le dire précisément. Il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis qu'il avait eu la brillante idée d'entrer dans cette pièce. Naïvement, il avait cru que la chance était avec lui quand il avait eu la surprise de voir que Bunny était présent. Mal lui en fut. Non seulement il n'avait pas les réponses qu'il entendait, mais en plus, il en ressortait avec de nouvelles interrogations et un sentiment étrange lui enserrant le cœur.

Pensivement, Tiger porta deux doigts à ses lèvres, tâtant la texture humide de ses lèvres après l'assaut buccal de son partenaire.

La dernière réplique de Bunny lui revint insidieusement en tête. « Voilà ce qui m'arrive ». Ça n'expliquait rien ! Au contraire, encore plus de questions lui venaient à l'esprit maintenant. Mais des questions toutes autres que les premières. Bunny n'aime pas les femmes ? Bunny aurait un faible pour les barbus d'âge mûr ? Ou encore Bunny fait une fixation sur les cravates ? Après tout, sa cravate, il ne l'avait pas lâché durant tout l'échange. Oui, peut-être que le fait qu'elle soit à porté de main l'avait incité à tirer dessus et que, par accident, il l'avait fait tomber sur lui, plus précisément sur ses lèvres. Le baiser n'était donc juste qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances.

L'idée de Kotetsu fut balayée en un coup de vent quand il repensa à la langue qui s'était infiltrée dans sa bouche sciemment. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident, mais d'un geste bel et bien prémédité.

Le brun se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de son bureau dans un soupir las. Il se laissa aller en arrière, une main passant sur son visage comme pour enlever une poussière particulièrement gênante. En tirant sur sa cravate, Bunny savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Et vu le sérieux de son partenaire après le baiser, cela n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie. De plus, il ne se serait pas enfui tel un voleur s'il n'était question que de rigolade.

Un éclair le frappa quand il comprit enfin une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Bunny avait-il une espèce de béguin pour lui ? Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent quelque peu à cette idée pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Secouant la tête pour faire partir cette impression, Kotetsu se releva résolument en s'appuyant sur le bureau. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu trop pour le moment pour qu'il puisse marcher correctement.

L'information avait du mal à passer, si bien qu'il se dit qu'un petit tour au bar lui ferait le plus grand bien. Un tête à tête avec un verre de whisky lui éclaircirait les idées, ou l'enivrerait assez pour qu'il cesse d'y penser.

Une fois sûr d'être stable sur ses jambes, Kotetsu sortit du bureau, veste en main. Malheureusement, pour une fois qu'il voulait un peu de solitude, il fallut qu'il croise en cours de route Blue Rose. Celle-ci sortait des vestiaires des femmes, son costume enfilé. Visiblement, elle devait donner un concert aujourd'hui. Le brun voyant les remontrances arriver de part le regard de la jeune fille qui lançait des éclairs, voulut s'esquiver, mais déjà les remarques fusaient.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as encore fait Tiger ! Barnaby n'avait pas l'air bien quand je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. Et il n'y a que tes bêtises qui peuvent le mettre dans cet état !

Kotetsu avait bien envie de lui rétorquer quelque chose de cinglant, mais cela aurait eu pour conséquence d'augmenter le flux de sermons sortant de la bouche de la jeune femme. Et il estimait avoir reçu assez de reproches pour aujourd'hui. D'autant que, bon sang, il n'avait rien fait cette fois ! Une pointe de colère montait peu à peu en lui, colère qu'il endigua autant que possible. Blue Rose n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Elle était agaçante mais c'était sa personnalité qui était ainsi. Kotetsu l'avait toujours connu avec ce caractère colérique et moralisateur, et d'un sens, c'est ce qui faisait une partie de son charme. Même si pour le moment, il la planterait bien là en lui disant de se mêler de ses affaires.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Tiens, un peu de sollicitude. Kotetsu se serait pincé s'il n'avait pas été dans son état actuel, proche de la crise de nerf intérieure. Bon point, cette dernière réflexion de de la jeune femme avait eu le mérite de le calmer un peu.

- Je te trouve bien rouge, repris Karina. Tu ne serais pas malade ?

Rouge ? Palpant ses joues, Kotetsu les sentit anormalement chaudes. Preuve il en était, que le baiser de Bunny l'avait plus chamboulé qu'il ne le pensait.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai mal à la tête, s'excusa-t-il pour en finir au plus vite.

- Tu devrais rentrer et te coucher. A mon avis tu as attrapé un coup de froid. Si tu veux, je te ramène.

Kotetsu remarqua que les joues de la jeune fille s'étaient légèrement colorées et qu'elle semblait gênée. Mais en vérité, il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Les adolescentes étaient sujettes des sottes d'humeur. Un moment, elles étaient en colère, le moment d'après, elles rougissaient de gêne.

- Non, tu as un concert à assurer. Il ne faudrait pas que tu fasses attendre tes fans.

- Mais, on n'en aurait pas…

La jeune femme ne put même pas finir sa phrase que Kotetsu s'en allait sans demander son reste. Seul un geste de la main lui fut envoyé alors qu'elle regardait le dos large du brun remonter le couloir en direction du vestiaire des hommes. Cet homme ne connaissait vraiment rien à la subtilité. Karina avait beau lui envoyer tous les signaux, certains pourtant voyant, Tiger ne remarquait rien de son intérêt pour lui. Elle regarda tristement l'endroit où il avait disparu, se disant qu'elle était tombée sous le charme d'un imbécile.

Fixant le miroir accroché au dessus des lavabos, Kotetsu regardait, dubitatif, son reflet. Il ne pouvait que confirmer qu'il était rouge. Trop rouge, à son avis. Jusqu'à-ce que Blue Rose lui en fasse la remarque il n'avait remarqué les bouffées de chaleur qui étaient montées en lui. Ce n'était pas la colère qui lui montait à la tête puisqu'en ce moment même il se sentait calme. Du moins, aussi calme qu'il puisse l'être après ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. La seule solution à ses rougeurs intempestives résidait dans la gêne et l'incompréhension.

Bunny, son coéquipier, l'avait embrassé. Avec la langue et tutti quanti. N'importe qui ne saurait que penser après un tel comportement. Ce que Kotetsu n'arrivait pas à assimiler c'était : pourquoi ? Bunny était pourtant le héros de ces dames. Toutes les femmes étaient à ses pieds, il n'avait donc que l'embarras du choix. Même Kaede, sa propre fille, était en extases devant le beau blond. A côté, lui, n'était qu'un vieux schnock, de dix ans son ainé. Plus grand monde ne s'intéressait à lui. A part les grands-mères. Étrangement toutes ses vielles dames semblaient aimer sa naïveté et son comportement fonceur qui ne pense pas aux conséquences de ses actes. Il n'avait rien contre les représentantes du troisième âge mais il aspirait à intéresser une autre tranche d'âge pour trouver quelqu'un qui remplierait le vide laissé par la disparition de sa femme.

_« Pense à autre chose ! »_ se fustigea Kotetsu. Ce n'était pas le moment de se remémorer de mauvais souvenirs. Ouvrant le robinet d'eau, il entreprit de s'asperger le visage pour faire disparaitre les marques brulantes de son visage. Sans grand succès… Certes, il n'avait plus cet horrible teint écrevisse mais il restait tout de même bien rouge.

- Tant pis pour le bar, soupira-t-il. J'ai une bonne bouteille à la maison.

Boire chez lui n'était en rien réjouissant, d'autant plus s'il était seul. Il était bien plus sympathique d'aller dans un bar et de déverser tout ses problèmes sur le pauvre barman, un inconnu, qui se foutait royalement de ce qu'on pouvait lui raconter, du moment que les consommations étaient payées. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'il sorte avec une telle tête de tomate bien mure. Le point positif c'est qu'il pourrait se saouler sans crainte. Il n'aurait pas bien loin pour s'écrouler. Quelques pas, voir aucun s'il décidait de se laisser décuver dans le canapé.

* * *

Barnaby n'était normalement pas quelqu'un de spontané. Il ne faisait rien qui soit méticuleusement calculé. De toute évidence cette philosophie souffrait quelques écarts dernièrement. Il faisait l'imbécile en mission, mais le summum c'est ce qu'il venait à peine de faire. Embrasser Kotetsu-san ! Comme ça, sans aucune raison, il avait cédé à ses pulsions. Voir les lèvres de son partenaire si proches, sentir sa présence par tous les pores de sa peau… Bon sang, ses faibles résistances avaient cédées sans difficulté. Sur le moment seul une félicité l'avait emplie, un bonheur sans nom.

Les lèvres de Kotetsu-san étaient plus douces qu'il n'y paraissait et avaient une saveur plus sucrée qu'épicée. Barnaby s'attendait à la désagréable sensation de sa barbe sur son visage mais non, elle était loin d'être rêche, presque douce au touché. Et quand leurs langues s'étaient enfin rencontrées… Le blond aurait aimé que le baiser ne finisse jamais. Continuer ainsi indéfiniment ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Il voulait même plus, enlacer le corps de son coéquipier, le serrer à en lui faire mal aux côtes, mais la raison avait lentement refait surface et, à regret, il l'avait relâché. Pour découvrir un Kotetsu-san éberlué, statufié, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts.

Barnaby ne saurait décrire le sentiment qui lui tenailla la poitrine à ce moment-là. Certes, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le plus vieux lui tombe dans les bras - il n'était pas optimiste à ce point - mais dans la mesure où le brun avait légèrement participé au baiser, il s'était dit qu'il aurait une réaction plus engageante. Ses espérances s'étaient avérées insuffisantes, son partenaire s'était contenté de jouer les carpes hors de l'eau.

Avec du recul, Barnaby aurait pu comprendre cette réaction, sauf qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, donc il souffrait d'autant plus de l'absence de réaction du brun. Il avait parfaitement conscience que rien n'était plus puéril que de vouloir que Kotetsu-san ait aimé partager le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés, tout comme lui l'avait apprécié - et dieu sait qu'il l'avait apprécié - Pour un premier baiser, l'expérience était loin d'être concluante.

Barnaby avait beau avoir toutes les femmes à ses pieds, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à l'une d'entre elles, ne pensant jusqu'à l'année précédente qu'à la vengeance. Il voulait à l'époque retrouver le meurtrier de ses parents et lui faire payer. Il s'était donc investi corps et âme dans l'apprentissage et le contrôle de son pouvoir et passait son temps libre à faite des recherches, espérant récolter plus d'informations. Durant tout ce temps, il n'avait eu que faire de trouver une petite-amie.

Et maintenant, il était occupé avec son statut de héros. Bien qu'il ait du temps libre, il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin d'être plus intime avec quelqu'un. Du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à récemment. Il était un homme et comme tout homme, il avait des besoins que sa main droite ne pouvait définitivement pas assouvir. Le comble, c'est qu'au lieu d'être attiré par une femme, ce qui lui paraissait le plus naturel pour l'hétéro qu'il était, il avait fallu qu'il jette son dévolu sur un homme, son coéquipier, de surcroit plus âgé que lui. Il y avait là quelque chose d'incohérent avec ses hormones.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'événement et en ce moment le blond était tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil au beau milieu de son salon. Le temps avait passé mais il s'attendait à tout moment à voir apparaitre Kotetsu-san. Il avait l'étrange envie qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et l'embrasse langoureusement. Il voulait sentir plus étroitement son corps puissant contre lui. Cette après-midi il n'avait fait qu'effleurer sa chaleur, deviner la fermeté de ses bras. Comment pouvait-ce être de se sentir serré dans de tels bras, plaqué contre ce corps ferme ?

Barnaby ferma les yeux, imaginant le corps parfait de son partenaire. Sa musculature développée mais sans excès, ses jambes solides, ses pectoraux saillants, sa taille étroite… le tout sans aucun rempart de tissu. Seigneur, que son corps était tentant ! Il pouvait voir ses muscles rouler sous la peau tannée et le sourie taquin du brun. Le feu qui avait flétri en lui reprit soudainement et il se sentit à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Penser à son compagnon et plus particulièrement à son corps nu, le mettait dans un état de tension extrême. Qu'est-ce que se serrait le jour où il aurait la possibilité de le voir de ses yeux ? Cette possibilité était totalement utopique, Barnaby en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais son esprit dépassait toute logique pour le moment. Sa tête était pleine d'images plus osées les unes que les autres, dont les principaux protagonistes étaient Kotetsu-san et lui.

Après qu'il l'ait forcé et pris par surprise dans un baiser, Barnaby était plus que certains que Kotetsu-san ne se dévêtirait jamais devant lui. Il pourrait s'estimer heureux si son partenaire lui adressait encore la parole. Il n'aurait pas du le forcer de la sorte, mais le blond n'avait plus eu deux neurones connectés quand il avait malencontreusement croisé du regard les lèvres de son ami. Ça avait causé sa perte, et il devait maintenant en subir les conséquences.

* * *

Une douleur diffuse lui tirailla le cou quand Barnaby ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait courbaturé comme s'il avait participé au marathon du siècle à vitesse maximum pendant des heures. Il s'en étonna peu en constatant que les murs du salon lui faisaient face. Aussi confortable qu'il soit, son fauteuil n'était pas le lieu idéal pour passer une nuit complète. La veille il avait du s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte, l'esprit trop chargé.

Se relevant, le jeune homme s'étira à s'en faire craquer les articulations, ce qui le soulagea un peu. Par contre, son cœur, lui, n'était pas apaisé. Aujourd'hui, il ne sortirait pas, décida-t-il. Sauf cas d'urgence. Il avait besoin de se ressaisir avant de faire quoique ce soit. Evidemment c'est quand on décide quelque chose qu'inévitablement un événement vient tout bouleverser. En l'occurrence, faute de nourriture consistante ingurgité hier, son estomac criait famine, et rien de mangeable dans le frigo.

- Pas le choix, soupira-t-il en prenant son portefeuille.

Une fois sa veste sur le dos, Barnaby prit le chemin de la superette du coin. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, aucun nuage ne troublait cette mer bleutée et le jeune homme imitait à la perfection les passants qu'il croisait, semblant des plus calmes. Mais ce calme n'était qu'apparent, à l'intérieur tout était néant. La nuit n'avait pas lavé son esprit et il était certain que son geste malheureux de la veille avait gâché son amitié avec Kotetsu-san. C'était ici le point qui le chagrinait le plus. Cela faisait un bon huit mois qu'ils s'entendaient à merveilles, pourquoi soudainement voulait-il plus que cette amitié ?

Alors qu'il sortait du magasin, ses pas se stoppèrent, une question s'imposant dans son esprit, le laissant perplexe. Que voulait-il au juste ? Qu'attendait-il de Kotetsu-san ? Bien sûr il se sentait attiré par le brun, mais au delà… ?

C'est dans cet état d'esprit, des questions plein la tête, qu'il releva les yeux pour voir sur le trottoir opposé la chevelure blonde et le blouson à l'effigie du japon qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

- Ivan-senpai… Ivan-sen…

Barnaby évita de réitérer son appel en se rendant compte que le jeune homme n'était pas seul. Quelqu'un l'accompagnait, mais il ne pouvait dire qui de la distance où il se trouvait. Ce qui lui paraissait étrange c'était le fait que trouver Origami-senpai en pleine ville à une heure d'affluence, lui qui ne sortait que le moins possible, étant d'un naturel timide et casanier. Le voir attisa donc la curiosité de Barnaby. D'autant qu'Ivan semblait souriant alors que son visage d'ordinaire restait plus mitigé entre la gêne contenue et la neutralité apparente.

Aussi, muni de son sachet rempli de provision, Barnaby traversa-t-il à la hâte et rejoint en quelques enjambées l'endroit où il avait initialement vu son senpai. Bien entendu, il n'y était plus. Le blond continua sur plusieurs mètres, mais aucune trace d'Origami dans les parages. Étrange, pourtant il ne pouvait avoir pris autant de distance. Sur sa gauche, une ruelle s'enfonçait dans les méandres du quartier résidentiel dans lequel il se trouvait, seraient-ils passés par là ?

Le jeune homme s'engagea dans le boyau à moiti sur de lui. La grande rue était éclairée et vivante, autant cette ruelle était sombre et vide. _Pas si vide apparemment_, se dit-il en apercevant deux silhouettes plus loin dans un recoin. Il ne distinguait pas les deux personnes et ne pouvait pas être sur que ce soit celles qui recherchait. En s'approchant, il put voir plus distinctement l'éclat blond d'une chevelure dans la pénombre. Mais quelque chose le gênait dans la position des deus protagonistes. Le plus grand, qui lui faisait dos, acculait l'autre contre le mur. Autre protagoniste qui était de toute évidence un homme. Un homme qui embrassait maintenant Ivan-senpai ! Car oui, il avait fini par remarquer que son ami était bien celui acculé contre le mur, grâce à la couleur améthyste de ses pupilles.

Les bras lui en tombèrent de surprise, et son sachet avec qui émit un bruit métallique en s'écrasant au sol. Les deux acolytes se tournèrent d'un bloc dans sa direction et Barnaby put identifier l'autre personne qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

- Sky Higth-san ! S'étonna-t-il les yeux exorbités.

Frénétiquement, son regard passa d'un blond à l'autre, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation. Ou plutôt, il avait du mal à ne pas faire le rapprochement. Son cerveau comprenait très bien mais il avait du mal à le réaliser, cela paraissait irréel.

- Barnaby-san…

Le jeune homme ne sut pas de qui vint l'interpellation, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. De leur côté les deux personnes pris sur le fait étaient gênées. Origami avait acquis une couleur vermeille quand à Sky Hight, il passait nerveusement sa main sur sa nuque. Aucun n'avait bougé. Puis finalement le blond aux yeux bleus reprit la situation en main et sans vraiment comprendre, Barnaby se retrouva assis dans un fauteuil, dans un salon qui lui était inconnu, un chien à ses pieds qui remuait la queue joyeusement. Face à lui, le couple était assis sur le canapé, Keith frottant doucement la main de son compagnon. Ce dernier n'avait pas décoloré et gardait obstinément les yeux baissés.

- Je suppose que tu dois avoir compris ce que tu as vu, Barnaby-san, commença le plus vieux.

- Hum, approuva l'interrogé.

Comment ne pas comprendre ? Trouver deux personnes, les bouches collées l'une à l'autre, il ne pouvait y avoir plus explicite.

- Tu comprendras qu'Ivan et moi aimerions que cela ne s'ébruite pas.

- Je ne dirai rien.

Barnaby recouvrait enfin l'usage de parole et mécaniquement, comme pour se calmer, sa main vint caresser la tête de la boule de poiles assise à côté de son fauteuil. Ses deux interlocuteurs furent soulagés de sa décision, puis Sky Hight se leva en s'excusant.

- Je vais nous chercher des rafraichissements.

Les deux plus jeunes restèrent donc en tête à tête dans un silence entrecouper de divers bruits qui leurs parvenaient depuis la cuisine. Jusqu'à ce que Barnaby décide de rompre la quiétude ambiante.

- Je ne comprends pas Ivan-senpai. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit la dernière fois ?

Son interlocuteur se tendit puis releva précautionneusement la tête pour fixer ses améthystes dans les émeraudes dissimulées derrière leurs lunettes légèrement fumées.

- Je n'ai pas osé. Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir… et j'étais gêné…

- C'est bien ton genre, sourit Barnaby. Et cela fait combien de temps, si ce n'est pas indiscret.

- Bientôt six mois.

- Et… enfin… vous vous…. Aimez ?

La question avait difficilement sortit de la barrière de ses lèvres. Barnaby savait pertinemment que poser ce genre de question était indélicat et de plus ce n'était pas ses affaires mais, il avait besoin de savoir. Comme si la question était d'une importance primordiale.

- Bien sûr que nous nous aimons ! Intervint la voix de Keith qui revenait de la cuisine et déposait un plateau sur la table basse.

Origami resta plus sobre en hochant simplement la tête. Le blond aux saphirs sourit doucement et posa une main possessive sur le genou de son amant. Ivan rougit d'autant plus mais n'essaya pas de s'en dégager.

En les voyants ainsi un sentiment de bien être envahit Barnaby. Ces deux là allaient bien ensembles, se dit-il. Et ils avaient l'air de sincèrement s'aimer. Il était heureux pour eux, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de trouver chaussure à son pied. D'un autre côté, une pointe d'amertume lui traversa le cœur. Allait-il lui aussi un jour trouver l'âme sœur ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il ne s'était pas posé la question. Il se disait qu'il avait encore le temps, qu'il était jeune. Mais à voir ses deux amis ainsi, il avait lui aussi l'envie de tenter l'expérience. Etre seul était parfois pesant, avoir une présence dans sa vie pouvait avoir des avantages. Il était prêt à essayer, mais avec qui ?

La silhouette à la peau tannée de Kotetsu-san lui apparut soudainement, le surprenant tellement qu'il en laissa tomber son verre de thé glacé sur la table, heureusement sans en déverser son contenu mais en faisant un grand bruit.

- Barnaby-san ? S'inquiéta Sky Hight.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Tiger-san ? Voulu savoir Origami.

- Je… crois que j'ai fait une bêtise, dit-il simplement. J'espère seulement que je pourrais arranger les choses.

- Barnaby-san, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais simplement lui dire ce que tu ressens ?

Barnaby se figea. Ses sentiments ? En avait-il pour Kotetsu-san ? Indubitablement. Autrement il ne penserait pas continuellement à lui. Mais pouvait-ce être de l'amour ? Ce sentiment lui était totalement inconnu. Il ne saurait donc qualifier ce que son coéquipier représentait pour lui.

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même…

Un silence s'installa, inconfortable, jusqu'à ce que Barnaby décide de s'en aller. Prendre congé de ces deux amis s'avéra plus difficile que prévu, Sky Hight essayant de savoir l'objet de la discussion. Aucun doute qu'il le découvrirait, et même assez rapidement. Ivan-senpai avait beau être discret et inspirer confiance, nul doute que son amant saurait trouver les « arguments » pour lui délier la langue.

* * *

Le jour de la confrontation était venu. Il faudrait qu'il fasse face à Kotetsu-san aujourd'hui. Honnêtement, il se sentait plus troublé depuis qu'il avait parlé à Origami-senpai et Sky Higth-san.

Barnaby n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait pour son ainé. Peut-être que voir Tiger lui serait d'un quelconque secours ? C'est ce que le blond pensait jusqu'au moment où il croisa le regard du brun. Celui-ci n'était pas haineux ou indifférent comme il l'aurait craint, mais plutôt dubitatif. Visiblement Kotetsu-san ne savait pas quoi penser. Pourtant c'est lui qui vint à sa rencontre. Du moins, il essaya. Un obstacle était impunément venu se dresser sur son chemin. Un obstacle aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux assortis qui, comme à son habitude, attira l'attention du brun par des reproches et sarcasmes bien sentis.

Rien de bien nouveau. Sauf que cette fois Barnaby sentait une once d'agacement piquer son cœur. Blue Rose battait des cils devant Kotetsu-san depuis des mois maintenant mais jamais il ne l'avait trouvé plus exaspérante qu'aujourd'hui. Ne comprenait-elle pas que son partenaire ne s'intéressait pas à elle ? Pourtant cette gamine continuait inlassablement à tenter sa chance. Si elle voulait vraiment qu'il la remarque, elle devrait clairement lui dire ce qu'elle voulait. Le blond serait enfin débarrasser de ces scènes ridicules. Oui, c'est ça, cette fille devrait se déclarer et tout serait terminé…

Se déclarer ? Que répondrait Kotetsu-san ? Il avait beau être beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, Blue Rose était objectivement une très belle fille. A tel point que Tiger pourrait… La seule pensée de les voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre le révulsa. Son cœur s'emplit de colère et Barnaby se mit à vociférer intérieurement contre la jeune femme. Elle n'avait aucun droit de s'accaparer son coéquipier.

Il ne la laisserait pas faire ! Kotetsu-san était à lui ! Ce n'était pas une paire de petits ballons ronds qui allaient le lui souffler sous le nez ! Ce sentiment nouveau qu'il identifia comme étant de la jalousie lui fit aussi prendre conscience d'un autre fait. Il voulait Kotetsu-san mais ce n'était pas qu'un désir puéril, c'était plus fort, plus profond. Barnaby ne pouvait simplement pas se passer de son partenaire que se soit de sa nature naïve, de ses moqueries digne d'un gamin, de son attachement à ses principes dépassés mais tellement touchant, mais aussi de de son corps à la peau caramel de la même teinte que ces yeux, ou de son torse puissant. Il voulait l'entièreté de sa personne.

Voilà donc ce qu'il ressentait pour Kotetsu-san ? Il comprenait enfin…

Karina commençait sérieusement à faire monter sa colère et sa possessivité, aussi Barnaby fit-il irruption dans la conversation. Kotetsu-san n'y trouva pas grand-chose à y redire, visiblement il cherchait à se sortir du guêpier que représentait la lycéenne.

- Excuse-moi Blue Rose, mais j'ai une conversation importante à avoir avec Kotetsu-san. Je vais donc devoir te l'emprunter.

- Je le savais, il a encore fait une gourde, rouspéta la jeune femme. Tu ne fais qu'apporter des ennuis Tiger ! Remonte-lui bien les bretelles surtout Barnaby !

- Compte sur moi.

Un large sourire factice collé au visage, le jeune homme regarda Karina s'éloigner. Les sentiments néfastes qu'elle lui inspirait disparurent avec elle. Barnaby avait agit sur un coup de tête et maintenant il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'était débarrassé de la nuisance mais il ne savait pas comment réagir. Si au moins Kotetsu-san pouvait se manifester, peut-être aurait-il l'audace de croiser son regard sans rougir de honte. Mais celui-ci restait muet ce qui le stressa encore plus. Plusieurs secondes passèrent dans ce silence tendu et le blond cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose à dire.

Finalement ce fut la voix du brun qui retentie en premier.

- Je pensais que tu avais à me parler Bunny-chan.

Les orbes verts du jeune homme se relevèrent pour croiser ceux chocolat qui attendaient patiemment que l'autre commence à parler.

- Pour tout te dire, j'attends des explications.

Les mains plantées sur les hanches et l'inflexion contrariée de sa voix ne laissaient aucun doute sur le sujet dont il voulait obtenir des explications. Néanmoins Kotetsu n'avait pas l'air en colère. Rien dans son apparence générale ne traduisait une quelconque antipathie. En fait, il attendait simplement d'avoir ses explications, ce que Barnaby était tout à fait disposé à lui donner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans leur bureau. Seule pièce où ils ne seraient pas dérangés car elle leur était personnelle et, chose non négligeable, possédait un système de verrouillage intérieur.

Venir dans cet endroit posait cependant léger inconvénient. Une foule d'image et de sensations revenait dans la tête de Barnaby. Ce qui risquait de saper son contrôle sur lui-même à n'importe quel moment.

De son côté Kotetsu n'était pas non plus comme un poisson dans l'eau. Il appréhendait la tournure des événements. Pendant les trois dernier jours, il avait émis des hypothèses toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, pour expliquer le soudain engouement de son ami pour ses lèvres. Il restait néanmoins campé sur le fait que Bunny avait seulement les hormones en ébullitions et qu'il ne maitrisait que mal ses envies. Etant le plus proche de lui, il avait donc transposé ses désirs sur sa personne.

Tels étaient le fruit de ses réflexions. Mais pour confirmer ses soupçons, il devait d'abord laisser Bunny s'expliquer. Celui-ci se tenait bien droit au centre de la pièce, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux fermés. Kotetsu pouvait sentir qu'il rassemblait son courage. Puis les perles émeraude apparurent enfin, résolues. « _Ça y est_, se dit le brun, _il s'est décidé ». _

- Je ne m'excuserai pas.

- Pardon ?! Demanda Kotetsu déstabilisé. De quoi tu…

- Pour le baiser.

- Oh.

A vrai dire, Tiger n'attendait pas vraiment d'excuse. Mais entendre le blond affirmer de but en blanc qu'il ne s'excuserait pas, le chiffonna. Il était presque vexé. Bunny avait quand même instigué un baiser forcé, la moindre des choses aurait été de s'en excuser. Kotetsu se rendait bien compte que ses pensées étaient contradictoires, mais il s'en fichait et la colère et l'indignation commençaient à lui embrumer l'esprit. Il allait répliquer mais son ami le prit de vitesse.

- J'avais de très bonnes raisons de le faire. J'avoue que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de procéder, mais je me suis laissé emporter. Pour tout te dire, c'est aussi de ta faute. Venir me parler, tes lèvres remuant à quelques centimètres de mon visage, tu m'aguichais sans même t'en rendre compte.

- Je t'aguichais… ? Bunny, je crois que tes hormones sont en peu trop mises de côtés ces temps-ci, et elles te le font sentir.

- Ce ne sont pas mes hormones ! Du moins, pas totalement.

La lueur qui brillait maintenant dans le regard de Barnaby ne rassura pas Kotetsu qui comprenait enfin où son ami voulait en venir. Oh non, il ne devait pas l'entendre prononcer ces paroles, car il savait qu'elles allaient venir. Bunny n'était pas dans son assiette, il allait dire une bêtise, il le savait ! Une bêtise qui changerait tout à jamais. En bon vieil homme qu'il était, Kotetsu n'aimait pas tellement les changements. Et celui-là menaçait d'être radical.

- Ecoute Bunny-chan, dit-il en s'approchant de son coéquipier, je crois que je sais que tu vas me dire et je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment ce que tu veuilles. Ce sont seulement tes hormones qui te jouent des tours et tu es un peu attiré par moi, mais…

- Pas qu'un peu…

Se disant Barnaby attrapa la cravate de Kotetsu et l'attira à lui, les collants cette fois totalement l'un à l'autre. Pour éviter toute fuite, il agrippa le plus âgé par les hanches, plaquant leurs bassins. Dans cette position le brun eut tout le loisir de sentir le « peu d'attirance » que Barnaby avait pour lui. Une bosse déjà conséquente déformait son pantalon et se frottait doucement contre lui.

Les lèvres du blond happèrent les siennes dans un grognement et cette fois, le baiser commença bestialement, Barnaby donnant des coups de dents dans la chair de Kotetsu pour pouvoir accéder à son antre. Ce dernier n'eut d'autre choix que de le laisser faire et sa langue prit bien vite ses marques dans sa bouche, cherchant sa consœur. A son grand étonnement, il se mit à participer à l'échange progressivement, avec néanmoins plus de retenue.

Du côté de Barnaby, son cœur s'emballa au moment où la langue de Kotetsu remua contre la sienne. Il serra plus étroitement son ainé dans ses bras et agrippa sa nuque. Il amorça une légère ondulation du bassin et le corps entre ses bras se tendit avant que des mains passe dans son dos et s'accroche tremblantes à sa chemise. Son cœur battait la chamade et il n'entendait plus rien à part ses propres gémissements et les petits bruits que générait Kotetsu. De même, il ne sentait plus rien à part son cœur battant follement, à l'unisson de celui de son partenaire.

La température corporelle de Barnaby semblait atteindre des sommets. A court de souffle, il dut se résoudre à lâcher les lèvres de son coéquipier, mais ce ne fut que pour mieux fondre dans son cou, qu'il parsema de légers baisers. Sa peau tannée entière l'appelait et malgré sa couleur de miel, sa saveur en était plus épicée. Véritable aphrodisiaque pour ses sens exacerbés.

Kotetsu ne réagissant pas, le plus jeune passa ses mains sous la chemise du brun et flatta la peau douce et ferme. Les abdos étaient bien découplés et proéminents, appelant ses doigts et plus tard sa bouche ferait le même voyage. Cependant, Tiger ne lui donna pas le loisir d'expérimenter d'autres découvertes. Il s'extirpa brutalement de l'étreinte de Barnaby, alors que celui-ci avait finit d'ôter son gilet et s'attaquait aux boutons de sa chemise, le tenant à bout de bras.

La respiration haletante, le visage carmin, Kotetsu essayait vainement de parler, ses mains tremblantes s'enfonçant dans les épaules du blond. Avant que celui-ci ne parvienne à articuler intelligiblement, Barnaby lui saisit le visage en coupe entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans celui de son partenaire.

- Je t'aime Kotetsu-san.

* * *

Et voilà.

Je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
